Can't Sleep
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: When Mabel can't sleep during the thunder storm, she sleeps in her brother's bed with him. They both fall asleep, but a problem happens later during the night. Dipper and Mabel, Pinecest, Incest, Twincest. Don't like don't read. EDIT: Added another chapter. It's another oneshot. It could be read as a standalone or a continuation of chapter one.
1. Dipper

Dipper and Mabel were in their beds, both trying to sleep. Well, Dipper was asleep, but Mabel couldn't fall asleep.  
The thunder and lightning outside didn't help at all, it was the main reason she couldn't fall asleep. With each crash and strike of thunder and lightning, she jumped. Eventually she got up out of her bed. She gently put her feet on the floor and quietly walked over to Dipper's bed. She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, and gently shook him awake. He groaned and moved a bit before opening his eyes. "M..Mabel..?" He asked, turning to his twin sister.  
She had a look of fear on her face. Dipper sat up and turned the lamp on. "What is it Mabel?" He asked.  
His sister looked at him with puppy-dog eyes and said:

"I'm afraid of the thunder and lightning...can..can I sleep in your bed with you?" Dipper blushed ever so slightly, but moved over and made room for Mabel. She smiled and layed down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his belly and snuggled into his chest. Dipper blushed, but wrapped his arms around her too. Mabel curled up and put her legs with Dipper's.  
Dipper reached over and turned off the lamp. "Good night." Mabel said. Dipper smiled at her.

"Good night." He said in response. They both easily fell asleep in eachother's arms. Though Dipper fell asleep easily,  
he woke up again sometime in the night. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He let out an invulentary moan. He felt a tingly sensation between his legs. He blushed and lifted the blanket, looking down. Mabel's leg was between his legs, rubbing his sensitive spot. He was unsure of what to do...either let her keep doing it or confront her about it. He decided the latter was the better choice. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on Mabel's shoulder. He gently shook her, waking her up. She fidgeted, rubbing Dipper again. He bit down and blushed as the tingly feeling came again. His sister turned and looked at him, eyes drooping sleepily.

"D..Dipper..? What..what is it..? What time is it..?" Mabel said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up to check the clock.  
2:30 am. Mabel looked at her twin brother. The expression on his face worried her. "Dipper, what's wrong..?" she asked.  
Dipper blushed and lifted the blanket, directing his attention to his sister's leg, which was still between his.  
Mabel blushed slightly and moved her leg. "I..I'm sorry..did..did I do something in my sleep..?" Mabel asked worriedly. Dipper just looked at her and stared for a few moments before replying quietly.

"You..you were rubbing my...uhhm..s-sensitive spot.." Dipper said, turning his face away and blushing.  
He sat up and covered himself by the blankets. He knew he had an erection, and Mabel knew too. He got up slowly,  
placing his feet on the attic floor. "I'm...gonna go...uhh...do...something." Dipper said. Just as he began to walk away, Mabel grabbed his arm. "M-Mabel..." Dipper said, blushing.

"Dipper...can I..help you?" Mabel asked. The twins were quiet for a moment. Dipper thought. Did she just ask what he thought she asked? She was offering to please him. Dipper knew he had a crush on Mabel, he had for a long time. Infact, he was going to go into the bathroom and touch himself while thinking about her. This was an offer he couldn't refuse. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Sure." He said, and he got back into his bed and spread his legs. He was still wearing his shorts of course, so Mabel would have to take them off. Mabel placed her hands on the elastic of her brother's shorts and pulled his pants down, revealing his member. Dipper shut his eyes and blushed intensely. Mabel's face grew red and she smiled.  
She placed her hand on his length, causing Dipper to gasp. She began to gently massage his member with her thumb.  
Dipper's panting was steady and paced. Mabel wanted to do more for her brother. She looked up at him.

"Dipper...can I..suck it?" Mabel asked embarrassed. Dipper had a look of surprise on his face.  
He thought for a moment, biting his lip.

"Okay..b-but be gentle...I-I'm very sensitive down there." Mabel nodded and placed her mouth on the tip of his member.  
Dipper winced and blushed as an amazing tingly feeling rushed through him. Mabel began to gently suckle Dipper's penis. She only had his tip in her mouth. She took in more, and Dipper's panting grew faster.  
"M-Mabel..! N-not so f-fast..! I t-told you I'm very sensitive...!" Dipper said, blushing.  
Mabel ignored him and continued suckling her brother's member. The tight wetness surrounding Dipper's penis was beginning to become too much for him. He gasped as Mabel took his entire member in and she swirled her tounge around his tip while suckling. Dipper couldn't take it anymore.  
"M-Mabel..I'm gonna cum s-soon..!" Dipper said, biting his lip as the pleasure in his cock increased rapidly.  
Mabel continued swirling her tounge around her brother's tip. Dipper couldn't take anymore. He moaned as he released his cum into Mabel's mouth, and she gladly drank it all, loving the salty taste. She licked her brother's member clean and kissed him.

"How was that?" Mabel asked. Dipper smiled at her.

"Amazing."

author notes:

Pinecest O.o: lol okay. But, it must have been good enough for you to read it all the way through hehe.

Groundingness: Umm, that's why it's rated M for mature? Idiot.


	2. Mabel

Mabel and Dipper got into their beds, a creaking noise coming from the worn old springs. Both twins jumped at the sound of the thunder and lightning outside. CRASH! BOOM! Loud intimidating noises crashed outside. Mabel decided she didn't want to sleep alone, so she rushed over to her brother and glomped him. "M-Mabel!" Dipper said, blushing. Mabel let go, and Dipper gasped for breath. "You kinda squeezed me too hard." Dipper said, panting. Mabel smiled sheepishly.

"S-Sorry. Can I sleep in your bed with you?" Mabel asked. Dipper smiled and moved aside so Mabel could get into the bed with him. Mabel smiled and hopped into the bed. She snuggled up to her brother, enjoying his warmth. Dipper wrapped his arms around Mabel. The two fell fast asleep all snuggled up to each other. Whenever it rained,  
it got cold in the attic. Dipper and Mabel were fast asleep now, deep into dream land. Dipper started chewing on his pillow, who knows what he was dreaming. Mabel, however had a look of contentment on her face. Her mouth was open and her tongue was sticking out. She was drooling more than usual. She looked like a sweaty dog panting. Mabel made small squeaky noises every so often, and an occasional moan. She wasn't aware that she was making these noises, as she was far too deep into her dream. In her dream, she was with Dipper. Her brother was pleasuring her, causing her to squeak and moan. Back in the real world, Dipper graoned. He woke up, turning on the lamp and yawning. 3:25 AM. He looked at Mabel, who's tounge was out and she was moaning. Dipper blushed.  
He think he knew what was going on. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep with her moaning like that.  
Dipper shook Mabel awake.

"H-Huh...?" She said. Her face was still red from her dream. "D-Dipper?" Mabel asked, hiding her face in embarrassment. She remembered her dream. She could feel her wetness in her panties. There was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep like that. "D-Dipper...wh-why did you wake me?" Mabel asked.  
Dipper bit his lip.

"Umm...well, you woke me up..you were..moaning." Dipper said quietly. Mabel blushed and looked away.  
Dipper rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well..D-Dipper, I'm not gonna be able to fall back asleep like this.." Mabel said. She looked at her brother.  
"C-can you..." Mabel swalled. "Eat..me out?" Mabel asked, she shut her eyes tight and blushed intensely,  
she felt like she might get a nose bleed.

"...Sure..." Dipper said. Mabel looked surprised, but laid down on her back. She waited for her brother to pull her panties down. Dipper nervously placed his hands on Mabel's panty rims. He slowly pulled them down.

"D-Dipper...have you ever even seen a girl before?" Mabel asked nervously.

"N-No..." Dipper said, blushing. He could feel his member rising, his heart beating fast. The excitement was making his excited. He bit his lip and blushed. He pulled mabel's panties all the way down to reveal her slit. Dipper's eyes widened and he blushed deeply as he looked at his sister's special area. Mabel blushed.  
Dipper licked the wet area of Mabel's panties and gave them to her. Dipper liked the taste. It was sweet,  
but not strong. Mabel blushed as she set her wet panties aside.

"O-Okay Dipper..j-just..lick me." Mabel said, covering her face. Dipper took a deep breath and lowered his face down to Mabel's slit. He stuck his tounge out and licked upward. Mabel moaned as a tingly feeling rushed through her.  
Dipper smiled, he must have been doing something right. He licked upward again, eliciting another moan from his twin. He began to lick downward more, in Mabel's actual entance. Mabel moaned more at this. She could feel her brother's tounge inside her. "Ohh...D-Dipper..d-deeper.." Mabel moaned quietly. Dipper did as she asked,  
licking deeper into her. Mabel closed her eyes and moaned, pushing her brother's head deeper into her.

Dipper sat up for a moment, taking a breath. "So..Mabel..what were you dreaming about..?" Dipper asked.  
Mabel blushed.

"You were...you had your..thing inside me..." Mabel said quietly. Dipper blushed and felt his member throbbing. He leaned back down and continued eating Mabel out. Mabel moaned again, and instinctively shoved her brother's mouth deeper into her. Mabel couldn't take anymore.  
She could feel her release coming. Her walls were getting tighter, which Dipper noticed.  
Mabel moaned as her walls clenched down and her juices poured out, she gasped and her legs twitched as she came. Dipper drank down all of her juices, loving the sweet taste.

"How was that?" Dipper asked.

"Amazing." Mabel said.


	3. Dipper and Mabel

Dipper and Mabel were in Dipper's bed, both fast asleep. They were both deep into dreamland. Both twins had looks of ecstacy on their faces, their cheeks dyed deep crimson red. They were both facing eachother.  
Mabel was cuddled up to Dipper and she was rubbing up against him. Dipper woke up and noticed what Mabel was doing. He blushed as he felt her wetness rubbing against his leg. He gently shook Mabel awake.  
She opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She blushed and stopped doing it.  
"S-sorry Dipper..." Mabel said quietly. "I was dreaming about you and I again..."

"I was too..." Dipper said, looking down slightly. Mabel saw that her brother had an erection.  
She bit her lip and blushed. She knew that it was gonna be difficult to fall back asleep in the way that they were. Mabel looked at her brother and took a deep breath.

"Dipper...listen. I know it's wrong but...I..I love you." Mabel said, and she leaned in and kissed her twin.  
Dipper's eyes widened as he felt Mabel's lips touch his. Mabel pulled away. "S-Sorry. I just had to do that."  
Dipper was speechless. "Dipper...we've both performed on oneanother...I..need the full thing."  
Mabel said hestitantly. Dipper just stared for a moment.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked. Dipper knew exactly what she meant, he just wanted to make sure.  
Mabel fidgeted and blushed.

"Y-you know...what we've been doing in our dreams..." Mabel said, fidegeting still.  
She hid her face by looking down.

"M-Mabel...are you sure? I-I don't know about this.." Dipper said nervously.

"Yes Dipper..I'm sure." Mabel said, kissing her brother. Dipper blushed and nodded.  
Mabel laid down on her back, waiting for Dipper to pull down her panties. Dipper placed his hands on the rims of the cotton cat-underwear. He smiled at her silliness, even with underwear. Mabel blushed as she felt Dipper pull them down. He set them aside and took off his own pants. Mabel looked at her brother's member, blushing. She was both excited and scared. Dipper rubbed himself against Mabel's slit, getting them both ready for this. Mabel panted, as did Dipper.

"T-Tell me when you want me to do it..." Dipper said, blushing. Dipper then began to prod at her entrance.  
Mabel blushed and moaned. She began to pant faster. Dipper could tell she liked this.

"D-Dipper...do it.." Mabel said. Dipper nodded and entered Mabel's slit. She gasped and blushed.  
"Ahh..! D-Dipper..that f-feels nice..!" Mabel said, panting. Dipper continued pushing in, farther and farther,  
until his tip hit Mabel's barrier. He looked at her. "Dipper..I know it's gonna hurt..but...d-do it."  
Mabel said shakily. Dipper nodded. Mabel braced herself. Dipper thrust in all the way, breaking Mabel's hymen. Dipper threw his head back and moaned as Mabel's walls surrounded his sensitive member. Mabel, however, was biting her shirt and flinching in pain. Dipper realized what was going on and looked down, seeing blood come out. He immidiately felt guilty and leaned in to kiss his twin, trying to comfort her. Tears rolled down Mabel's cheeks as the pain continued. "D-Dipper..." Mabel stuttered. Dipper kissed her and tried to make her more comfortable. "D-Dipper..s-start thrustig..It'll feel good s-soon.."  
Dipper nodded and began thrusting into her. He shut his eyes and bit down while moving in and out.

"Ahh...M-Mabel..It f-feels so good.." Dipper blushed. He was somewhat overly-sensitive.  
Mabel began to moan as well, the pain fading away. Dipper was happy that Mabel was no longer in pain. Mabel closed her eyes and relaxed as Dipper thrust slowly in and out, massaging both his member and Mabel's walls. Dipper shut his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the moment.  
Mabel spoke up.

"D-Dipper...g-go...faster..." She moaned, and layed her head back down on the pillow. Dipper nodded and picked up the pace. He grunted as the pleasure increased rapidly. Mabel noticed too, she could feel her release coming soon. Dipper blushed deeply as the pressure increased. He felt like he might explode. Mabel could feel her walls tightening. "D-Dipper..I'm g-gonna cum..!" Mabel said, blushing.

"M-Me t-too..." Dipper said, grunting. Mabel wrapped her legs around her brother's waist.  
"M-Mabel..wh-what are you doing..?" Mabel blushed deeply.

"C-Cum inside me Dipper.." She said. Dipper couldn't hold back any longer. He moaned,  
shutting his eyes tightly and biting down. He shot his seed deep inside Mabel She blushed as she felt her brother ejaculate inside of her. A tingly feeling came over her.

"I'm cumming Dipper!" Mabel yelled, blushing. She moaned as her walls clenched down around her brother's member, milking anymore cum from him. After they finshed, Dipper pulled out. Mabel could feel her brother's cum leaking out of her. "Ohh..D-Dipper..I can feel your cum inside me.. so warm and tingly.." Mabel giggled. She snuggled up to Dipper. "I love you Dipper."

"I love you too Mabel."


End file.
